<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It goes through the circle by Merel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452665">It goes through the circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel'>Merel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Wakes &amp; Funerals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Madam had told her someone was on the phone for her. Ten seconds in, she wanted to do nothing more than drown herself in crappy vodka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang &amp; Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It goes through the circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020, day 7: Change or New Beginnings or Farewell</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her nephew was small, so small, in a little formal black suit and a cast on his arm. He looked confused, glancing at the headstones, the caskets and up at her. She couldn’t smile at him, gods, the fuck was she supposed to do when her newly orphaned nephew looked at her for comfort? The change from just a few weeks ago -kid quietly playing with a toy train, her brother bemusedly stuffing his pipe while she and Ning got into a heated discussion over Maurier’s hat designs- this didn’t seem real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How the fuck had she supposed to know that it had been a last farewell? That the next time she’d see them was in a hospital, Frankie on cold steel, his neck bent, his wife in a bed too big for her, the mask and tubes the only things keeping her alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The service didn’t take long, though one of Frankie’s Uni friends droned on about new beginnings, and for a second she saw red. These fuckers didn’t know shit, born upper-class and spoiled, knowing nothing of having to leave everything behind. She fucked off before the second round of coffee and cake, taking little Roy with her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final fic!!! Thank you everyone for reading through this entire thing, and thank you to Moms-Made-Fullmetal-Week for the prompts! This was really fun to do!<br/>Come say hi on <a href="https://stiekemekat.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>, leave a Kudos if you want, and I try to reply to all comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>